flicker
by Wicked0813
Summary: Kuvira reflects on Zaofu, her old home. Post-Battle of Zaofu.


I never thought I could be attracted to an animated character….but that's when Kuvira attacked. Yeah I know it's an overused joke but I had to. I absolutely love the dynamic of Kuvira and I'm slightly conflicted since Korra is my bae but then it's like….Kuvira! You're evil but you're so badass! Book 4 is awesome but I wonder how is Bryke gonna top Book 3 because that shit was out-of-control. Well here's another shitty one-shot, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not or will not ever own the Legend of Korra and if I did…I think I'd be an emotional mess-oh wait! I already am.

Cartoon: The Legend of Korra

Pairing: None

Genre: Lots of mommy-daughter feels

Title: flicker

Prompt: Kuvira reflects on Zaofu, her old home. Post-Battle of Zaofu.

=/=

_but i got my fingers laced together and i made a little prison _

_and i'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me._

=/=

It was a triumphant day at Zaofu. The Earth Empire was coming along just as Kuvira planned and not even the Avatar could halt the coming events. Her troops and mecha-tanks were spread throughout Zaofu and order had already been established before she had even stepped foot into her old home. The patriarch and the rest of her family were dealt with and Bataar was deeply tangled in the strings of this empire that they built together and she was one step closer to acquiring her goal.

Kuvira felt a swell of pride after defeating the Avatar and taking Zaofu. It was all a cunning ploy, it would've be simple decapitating Korra right then and there but the consequences would be too great, the nations would rally together and Kuvira would lose everything she had worked so hard to gain. But the threat was enough, she knew Jinora and Opal would intervene the moment she threatened to kill Korra and thus they would violate the terms that they agreed on.

It all felt so easy.

The pride came at a bittersweet price though. Zaofu could and should've been the start of this glorious empire and she wouldn't have even been the leader. After sleepless nights of pondering Suyin's decision to be isolated instead of spreading Zaofu's fame and glory Kuvira still could not justify why Suyin didn't want this. Her surrogate mother had created this place out of her own vision and thought and it became the center of peace and prosperity the Earth Kingdom had never seen before. Why not share that with the world? Granted her naïve way of thinking had changed over the three years that she began building this empire but the root of this all was still the same: Establish order and control, to create a place where chaos never reigned and balance was restored. People would object but with the right amount of _persuasion_ anyone can be swayed towards a cause. She was sure of that.

Deep into the cavity that rested her heart she felt saddened for the woman whom she might've called mother in another lifetime. The woman was stubborn as badger mole and refused to bend to Kuvira's will, it saddened her to see the woman who once raised her and her home being brought to their knees due to their noncompliance.

_=/=_

_It was midday and the sun shone brightly almost blindly in Kuvira's eyes but she did not flinch nor did she move, her feet were planted into the ground staring at her master. The menagerie was clear for this specific training session and Kuvira couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling up in her barely pubescent body. Though adrenaline was coursing through her veins her face remained impassive and ready for anything her Sifu could throw at her. _

_A slightly younger Suyin Beifong addressed her protégé. "You must first aim to disabled your opponent." _

_Confusion rapped Kuvira's brain. "But Sifu-Beifong, wouldn't it be more efficient to just take down your opponent rather than disable them?"_

"_Well it would be, but what if you cannot grab the opportunity? It is better to disable your opponent first before taking the final strike against them. Also I thought I told you to call me Su. For heaven's sake child, act your age!" She teasingly scolded the twelve year old girl she had taken under her wing. _

"_That would be disrespectful Sifu!"_

_Suyin waved her hands at the thought. "Enough with that. I've known you since before you could metal bend, I think we've moved past honorifics."_

_Kuvira bit her lip unsure if it was truly acceptable to call her teacher by her first name, but then again her master did know her better than anyone else did so what was the actual harm?_

"_I guess you're right….Su." _

_A sudden smile graced Suyin face as the child before her flushed out of embarrassment. "There you go! Now, what's the basic rule of metalbending?" Kuvira straightened at the question and firmly answered "The basic rule of metal bending is to trace the amount of "unpurified" crude earth that is still present in the metal, target it, and use it to bend the purified metal itself." _

_Suyin sighed shaking her head and chuckling at the child's intensity. "Well in such technical terms, you're right. But it also imperative that you connect with the metal, move it as you would move natural earth- like it is still a part of you. Metal is just earth that has been pressurized and transformed and you must truly work harder to connect and bend it to you will."_

_Eyebrows furrowed. "Connect? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you must believe that metal is a part of your being, just like earth is. Let it grasp hold of you, you are extending yourself along with the metal." Reaching inside the folds of her robe Suyin revealed six slender, startling and polished metal bands that gleamed in the sunlight. "I want you to use these…" Su breathed walking up to the young girl and grabbing her hands to place the bands in her fingertips. Enamored, Kuvira asked "What are they?"_

"_They're specialized metal bands that you can bend to anything you want, but they are especially used to blind and chain your opponent hands and feet together." _

_The bands outstretched in her hands flickered and shone brightly that Kuvira cradled them lightly in her hands, almost afraid to touch them. Su saw the apprehensiveness in her touch and rested her hands on the young girl's shoulders. Reacting, said girl looked up at Su and understanding eyes looked back into hers. "Now none of that. They're yours now and I want you to remember what we talked about, you put yourself into the metal. It's more than just an element, it's an extension of your soul. You put yourself into it and you bear your inner self for the world to see, what do you think the metal will show if you grasp them like that?" _

_Glancing away from her master she looked back down into her hands holding the six shining bands she began to grasp them firmly. Her fingerprints marred the once clean surface as she whispered _

"_I want them to show…that I am strong."_

_Suyin smiled and murmured to herself "Well I think you've already got that covered." Glancing away from her protégé she spotted her husband walking across the bridge and following him like a little turtleduck was their son Baatar Jr. carrying blueprints with an eager smile, like there was no place he rather be than helping his father with his work. Suyin's eyes gleamed mischievously as she grabbed five of the six bands from Kuvira's hands leaving her with the remaining band. Grabbing her student's shoulders she faced Kuvira toward the bridge and whispered her devilishly teasing plan into Kuvira's ear. Her eyes widened and Kuvira shook her head, unsure and reluctant to take on the task assigned to her in that moment. But Suyin smirked and nodded her head gesturing that she believed Kuvira could do it. Sighing Kuvira closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, beginning to focus on her target. The band lifted into the air between her hands and her eyes squinted to make sure she could aim herself just right. Baatar and his 11 year old follower were blatantly unaware of what was going on and in just a few seconds the moment would be right Kuvira thought. Baatar Sr. had just stepped foot off the bridge and as Baatar Jr. was about to take his step Kuvira flicked her wrist and the metal band flew at lighting speed around Baatar Jr's eyes. The boy fell to his knees with a yelp and tried to remove the band from around his eyes. His father, seeing his son in a frenzy, tsked at his wife and yelled across the menagerie "Why must you tease him like this?" To which she whole heartedly replied with a smile "It builds character!" And then with a flick of her own wrist the band was free from his eyes. Baatar Jr. then stood up, tears glistening in his eyes as he whined "Mother! Why did you do that?!"_

_Suyin felt her heart drop at his plea. "Aw sweetie I'm sorry, we were just teasing and I wanted to test out if Kuvira could aim properly." She began walking towards the end of the bridge where she held her arms outstretched, ready to receive her son "I'm sorry baby, can you forgive me?" Baatar Jr. pouted but after looking at his mother pleading and pouty face, he gave her a small smile and ran into her embrace "S'okay mom. Just no more teasing please?"_

_"Oh I promise..." Smiling as she embraced her baby boy tighter. Meanwhile Kuvira was in astonishment of what she had done. She had actually hit her intended target! It didn't sit well that she had hurt Baatar Jr. but the fact she accomplished something like this overshadowed that feeling of regret. What...happiness! What pride! In time she was sure could actually master these bands. Distracted by her accomplishment, she didn't notice Suyin until she was upon her and had a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes connected and her teacher's eyes flickered with such pride that Kuvira almost felt hers become misty. Bending down to Kuvira's level, Suyin gripped her shoulder tightly and proudly said "That's my girl."_

_For first time in years Kuvira smiled and it was beautiful._

=/=

Arms behind her back, she watched as Zaofu, the place she once called her home fall under her control. She was the Great Uniter, she was a beacon of hope and prosperity that nobody could've imagined her to be. She had attained power and she wasn't going to stop until the Earth Empire was a force to be reckoned with and that it was a nation which shined under order and diligence. Her people would be working and would never again have to suffer until such a thing like the catastrophe of a monarchy. She was all that they needed.

"Great Uniter!"

Turning her head viewing up the steps where Suyin and her twin boys were captured, she saw Baatar and Zhu-Li beckoning her to the menagerie she once trained in to discuss the "suicide" of Bolin and Varrick. She knew those two were out there somewhere, Bolin was always the type to find a way out of tough situation, so he probably would've found a way to get them out of train before it blew up so it was only a matter of time before someone would spot them. Reaching the top of the steps she passed between Suyin and her son Wei, not even sparing a glance towards the elite members of the metal clan, captured in their platinum casings.

"I loved you like my own daughter." Was the whisper on the wind that traveled from Suyin's mouth into the air. Not even stopping to acknowledge the whisper she continued on her path to the menagerie. Kuvira kept her face impassive and Suyin shook her slightly in disappointment.

In slight murmur to herself she spoke softly "What a coincidence...I loved you like my own mother." 

_this is the start of how it all ends. _

Well until next time!


End file.
